LOSH No Turning Back Season 3
by DuskMuse711
Summary: When Brainy finally has the guts to face his friends again, He's attacked by a unsuspect enemy. While his friends be able to save him or will history repeat it's self. SVXB OCXTW OCXCham TGXBB LLXSG
1. Prolouge

The young teen sat on the bench he hid his face with the black hoodie he had. He looked to the building he had once called home, afraid to even see anyone he began to stand up when he came face to bag. The aroma of pork buns came from the bag.  
>"Is this seat taken?" He looked up to see a young girl with a hat on. Her short blonde hair had been pulled back into the shortest ponytail the young man had ever seen. He simply shook his head as the girl sat beside him on the bench. As he breath into his hands, the bag was extend to him.<br>"They gave me way too many besides it's pretty cold out."  
>"umm thank you." He extended his hand in and the sweet smell of Pork buns eminated. As he ate it he continued to stare at the Legion Headquaters.<p>

"Is that building of some importance to you?" Her question made him jump a bit, he had forgotten she was right there.

"Umm well I just heard of them and I was sort of intrested to see what their about." It seem like the simplist thing to say.

"Well I wouldn't get your hopes up. Up till about a year ago they were doing great but...but now...Well let's just say they lost someone very important and they basically left it up to the science police, they try every now and again but they..they don't have much success." The boy bolted up off of the bench.  
>"Are you serious?" He couldn't believe what he was hearing. How could they just give up like that? He looked to the building once more.<p>

"Umm thank you for the bun but you'll have to excuse me." He turned and began towards the Leigon HQ.

The young girl sat finishing of the pork buns.  
>"I guess it's true what they say." As she spoke her apperance change her mussy short blonde hair grew to a little was below her bust line and darken to black. Her pale skin darken a little to a little darken then a tan. She reach into her pocket and pushed her glasses onto her face.<br>"You can never abandon your friends."

* * *

><p><strong>Yes I know it's really short this is the sort of thing you'd watch before the theme song. Chapter 1 will be longer and a whole lot better.<strong>


	2. Chapter 1: Help

Brainy dashed towards Leigon HQ. For someone who has a 12th level integllence he could be quite stupid. He halted inches from the door. How could he face them after everything. Triplicate Girl, Bouncy Boy, Lighting Lad Saturn Girl. Espcailly Shrinking Violet, no matter how much he ran it through his head, he couldn't find a way to aploligize. She had always been there for him and he just shoved her so abrutly. Every member of the Legion could hate him, Brainy felt he could never make it up to them. He had left when Kall El was making his vow, so he could avoid everyone. The only one who knew he was leaving had been Superman, by now Superman would have went back to his own time. The only one he was truly afraid to face was Shrinking Violet. He had seen her when he had looked back at HQ for the final time. She had been looking out the window. He saw a tear in her beautiful purple eye.

How could he face them now. He look into the glass door his apperance had alter quite a bit since a year ago. He's green eyes tired with large dark circles eminated below them. His blonde hair had grown down to his shoulder. He had been on the run for months. Colauns had been trying to inilate him, Bounty Hunters had been trying to capture him. He had no idea why people were after him he was of no use to anyone anymore. The only ablities he had, had come from his robotic body. He looked down at his hands, he still found it odd that they were made of flesh now instead of mecanichal pieces. He gave a sigh. The Legion was the only safe place. He thought back to what the girl had said.

"They lost someone important and basically gave up after that."

"Am I really that important?" He didn't feel all that important.

"This is the most home like place, I ever had, but...".

"Braniac 5.1". "The voice again" Brainy thought to himself, it had been there since he had left the legion. It wasn't hurting him or persaduing him to do anything. It simply would called to him. "What do you want?" he asked.

"For you to leave and never come back." That voice, Brainy knew it and he knew it was not in his head it was behind him. He turned to see three legionieers, Cosmic Boy, Colossal Boy and Sun Boy.

"Hello, I'm sorry to disturb you gentlemen, I simply am here to retrive something I left behind."

"You don't leave stuff ,Brainy, now what are you really here for?"

"I...i wanted to apoligize, i want to help." Cosmic Boy's expression darken.

"You want to apoligize? You want to help?" He had moved closer to Brainy as he spoke, now he had a grip on Brainy's shirt.

"Please, your powerless now. Besides we have everything under control."

"Control? Leaving things up to the Science police is under..." Brainy felt the air rush out of his lungs as Cosmic Boy smashed him to the ground holding his throat.

"Who told you that?" Cosmic Boy Hissed.

"So it's true then...ugh.. you really have given up...ugh" Brainy struggled to speak. Cosmic Boy was slow tightening his grip on Brainy's throat.

"Cosmic Boy, stop it he get the point." Colossal Boy said, but did not move.

"Tell me who, Brainiac. Now!" Braniac tried to take a breath before begining.

"Just some girl, she told me you guys haven't been fighting lately..." He took another breath. He couldn't take much more.

"I just thought I might be able to hel..." Cosmic Boy tighten his grip once more.

"There you go with that word again, Help. It's only thanks to what you did we're in the postion we're in." Cosmic Boy could feel Brainy's breathing slow.

"I bet no one would care if you just died." Lifting his fist it began to glow.

"Don't worry, I'll tell Shrinking Violet goodbye for you." Brainy closed his eyes waiting for Cosmic Boy's fist.

The thing was it never came. Even more so Brainy could breath again. He open his eyes slightly to see Cosmic boy wasn't on him anymore. Cosmic Boy was floating in mid-air.

"Now Cosmic Boy, what has Bouncy Boy told you about guest?" Brainy knew that voice. He tilted to the right and saw a young girl with long black, her skin slightly darker then a tan.

"Dark magicain." The girl turn to him.

"How you been, Brainy?"

"oh you know same old, same old, got beat up for nothing." The girl gave a smirk.

"Legioneers, I am requesting medical assistance as well as containment squad Beta". Brainy listened as the girl called commands. Things began to go black, he knew he was in and out of counciessness, the first time he opened his eyes, he saw Dark Magicain leaning over him telling him to hold on, the next time he opened his eyes he saw bouncy boy and Chamelion on both sides of him. The third time he saw Vi's face, tears streaming down. She spoke as he began to close his eyes, he didn't her hear but he knew she said.

"Don't go..."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope people like this chapter, i think this is my favorite story i'm writing right now, hope to update very soon.<strong>


	3. Chapter 2: The past year

Dark Magician paced back and forth infront of the hospital door to the sugery ward. "If I had only gotten there sooner, none of this..." she couldn't finish she blamed herself for his run in. A gentle hand rested on her shoulder.

"It's not your fault, you just wanted the team back together. If you ask me it was a brilliant idea. I just wish one of us had been by the door so he didn't run into those three." Dark Magicain turn to Saturn Girl.

"Where are they at the moment?"

"In a holding cell at Headquarters, Colossal Boy and Sun Boy feel terrible about what happened but Cosmic Boy still doesn't really care he feels what he did was right..." The corner of the wall crumpled as Magician's fist went through.

"Right? How is killing a member of the Legion right?" The room went silent, the only sound heard was Violet's sobs from the corner. Storm Girl had been trying to comfort her with little success. After sevral more attempts, Stormy walk over to Magic and Saturn Girl. Tucking some of her untamable white hair behind her ear she began,

"I don't think she'll calm down until Brainy's safe." The three stood in silence for a moment until Saturn Girl look between the two of them and said "Do you think we should tell them?" Magic tensed up as Saturn spoke.

"No, No, we can't tell them, they would be devistated. After everything Brainiac did, after he destroyed Brainiac 1 all by himself...I think they would probably kill Cosmic Boy."

"Don't you think he would have it coming?" The three turn to see Shrinking Violet. Saturn Girl couldn't believe Violet had said that.

"Violet, You know Brainy wouldn't want them to take revenge for him." As things began to quiet down the door to the Surgery Ward opened revealing the Surgeon working on Brainy. Vi rushed up to him quickly followed by Dark Magician, Saturn Girl and Storm Girl.

"How is he, Doctor?" Violet's voice tremble as she spoke, she prayed he would be safe.

"Well it was touch and go for a while there, but your friend's gonna be fine, though he'll need a lot of rest. I would like to keep him here for at least 3 days, just to run some tests." Everyone gave a sigh of relief.

"Can we see him?" Saturn Girl asked.

"For now only 2 of you. He still recovering." It was decided very quickly that Shrinking Violet & Dark Magician would be the first to see him, do to the fact that Vi and Brainy had some sort of relationship and that Dark Magician had a sibling-like relationship with Brainy. As they enter the room Vi whiten to the point that she was almost a ghost. A oxygen mask covered his nose and mouth. There were many machines measureing his heart rate, brain waves, etc. Dark Magician held Vi's shoulder as to make sure she didn't pass out.

"If you need to go, Vi.."

"Thanks, Mage but I need to see him." Violet took a deep breath and step toward his bed.

Brainy felt weak, he was surrounded by darkness. Every movement he felt pain surge through his body. As he laid in the darkness he heard the voice once again.

"Brainiac 5, I need you, come to me." He found himself floating in the darkness.

"Who's there, show yourself." He felt someone behind him. He turn to see Brainiac 1.

"No, this isn't possible, You can be here. Your...your dead."

"Evil does not die...it evolves." Brainiac 1's hand reach out toward Brainy.

"Ahhh". He breathed in a large amount of oxygen. A cold sweat came through his body. His eyes were wide open, he saw two faces looking down on him. At first they were dark silhouettes surrounded by light as things came into focus he reconigzed the pale skin of Vi and the dark hair of Mage.

"Vi, Mage...I'm sorry for everything that...". Violet's wrapped her arms around his neck.

"It's alright, Brainy. We're just happy your alive." Mage stood over the two.

"...Why did you scream just now Brainy?" Brainy looked to the only girl besides Vi that understood him.

"Just a bad dream." He saw that Mage wasn't convinced.

"I've just been having a lot of them since then." That seem to convince her for the time.

After Violet finally let go of Brainy's neck, the girls began telling him what had happened in the year. So far Lighting Lad had actually proposed to Saturn Girl. She hadn't said Yes but she didn't give a outright no, all she said is she need time to think about. For some reason Brainy wasn't at all suprised. One thing that wasn't so pleasnt is that Phantom Girl was no longer a Legionieer. Her mom was needed in another part of the galaxy and decide to drag Tiniya along.

"Man, I've missed a lot." Brainiac replied. Violet nodded.

"So what have you been up to this year?" Dark Magician asked. Brainy tensed up when she asked, he couldn't tell them he's been on the run this whole time.

"Me? Well I've been going around the universe trying to control my emotions." He said smiling.

"Then why were you in such bad shape?" Violet asked. Before brainy could responed she continued.

"The doctor said that you were already in really bad shape, What cosmic boy did actually throw it over the top. You had internal hemraging. That's not exactly a common thing because your thrown to the ground." Brainy looked at them for a moment, and with a sigh he began.

"Alright, what really happened was, I been running for the past 9 months, dodging both Coluans and Bounty Hunters and I may have had a few qurils with them, no big deal."

"It is a big deal Brainy, no wonder they started to worry."

"Who?" Mage flinched she felt stupid, it was supposed to remain a secret.

"Umm well you see uhhh..." Mage didn't know what to say, luckly Vi answered for her.

"Superman and Kal El. They decided to stick around until you returned...no one has told them your back."

"That's good, if they heard I'm sure Cosmic Boy would be in the same ward as me." He gave a small half chuckle, half cough. The nurse came to the room alerting the girls that visiting hours were over.

"I guess we'll let you get some rest, Brainy. Come on Vi." Mage left the room to give the two a moment.

"Brainy, promise me you'll let us help you?"

"Even if I didn't, you guys would anyways, just like when they followed me for the first three months."

"Yeah we're just worried about you... That's why you went to the planet Quvis 12, it's not under the red sun."

"Unfortunetly, I didn't know I was also being followed by bounty hunters and Coluans or I might have stayed under the red sun." Brainy smiled to Vi.

"Maybe I should stay the night, I mean what if something happens?" Brainy gave a chuckle to Vi's logic.

"Vi, if anything happens, I'll use my Legion Ring to call for help."

"...Alright."

Back at Legion HQ, Lighting Lad waited for his fiancee and the other female members to return from the hospital. It was hard enough waiting inanticipation to know Brainy's condition what was worse is keeping it from Superman and Kal El.

"What's Wrong, Lighting? You see out of it?"

"Oh Superman," He had been keeping his eyes out the window that he didn't notice Superman calling to him.

"Wrong? Nothing's wrong, Why would anything be wrong?"

"Look I know you worried because this is the first mission she hasn't had you by her side since you proposed but you gotta get used to it. It will happen more." He patted Lighting Lad on the shoulder.

"Thanks Superman, Have you been able to find him?"

"That's a odd question we haven't talk about since...well since we lost track of him. Why'd you ask?"

"It's just...it'll be a year tomorrow since he left to find himself."

"He'll come back, when he comes back." Superman turned to walk away.

"Oh by the way have you seen Cosmic Boy, I can't find him anywhere, when I went to ask I couldn't find Colossal Boy or Sun Boy either."

"Oh they had a mission they got sent off on. I'm sure they'll be back soon." Superman seem satisfided with that answer for he simply nodded and countinued walking. Lighting Lad gave a sigh and began to stare out the window. His eyes slowly fell to the head of lush blonde hair he had fallen in love with years ago, she enter the building with others. As Lighting Lad made it to the main floor, he run up to her, picked her up and swung her around.

"Saturn Girl, I'm soo happy your safe."

"Safe? What are you talking abo..." She noticed Kal-El and Superman standing in the corner.

"Oh yeah, the mission wasn't as bad as we thought it was and we were able to get there in time. Everything's gonna be just fine now. Also you can put me down anytime now Lighting Lad."

"Oh Right. Sorry."

"Also have you talked to your family yet? About the wedding?"

"Yeah, They even are letting Mekt come to the wedding."

"That's great, I'm so happy for you. My family is wondering where and when we're planning for." Lighting Lad loved the sound of his Fiancee's voice. It made him happy knowing they could still fight until Saturn Girl became pregant with their first child. Only thanks to Bouncy Boy's new law.

"Lighting Lad? Where and When?"

"oh right well I remember you saying you wanted a spring wedding, so how about spring on my planet?"

"Oh Lighting Lad that sounds wonderful." Triplacite Girl patted Saturn Girl on the shoulder.

"Leave it up to us, Saturn Girl and Lighting Lad. We'll plan the most amazing wedding."

"I'm alright with it, if she alright with it." Rapping his arms around her waist."

"That sounds great, as long as you don't feel your over extending yourself to much."

"Leave it to us."

After Violet and Mage had left, Brainy knew he need to get some rest but knowning that Brainiac 1 might be in his dreams made his sleeps restless, he wished for one night he might sleep with no intruptions that if he dreamed that it would be of his friends. He closed his eyes and let sleep take him.  
>He found himself surrounded by darkness. He feared it there would be a relaps until he turn to see Shrinking Violet, smiling . He was so happy that he didn't hear the cruel voice.<p>

"Be at peace for now. For when we meet again, You will not get away."


	4. Chapter 3: Why?

The next few days were easy, Triplacate girl keep the couple to be at ease, everything had been booked and timber wolf had even offered to make the cake. The only people it wasn't easy for was Dark Magician and Shrinking Violet every day they went to visit Brainy it was a new excuse to Superman and Kal-El, day one a visit to a museum, day 2 taking a baking class and so on and so forth after a week of lies the girls were running out of ideas

"I give up, can't we just tell them it doesn't concern them?" Vi sighed

"What I don't get is why they've been keeping him so long, they said three days, it's nearly been a week. I'm running out of ideas." Mage titled back in her chair far but not enough as to fall.

"Well, I'm going to see him now. I don't care about excuse now." Vi stood up and was out the building within minutes, she had breskly past Superman. Confused Superman found Mage sitting in the cafetiria titling back, she seemed zoned out.

"Umm, Mage?"

"What's up Superman?"

"It's just Vi booked it past me so apprutily. Do you know what's up?" Absentmindedly she said.  
>"She's probably just worried about Brainy."<p>

"Brainy? Odd thing to be worried about, don't you think? I mean he has been gone a year."

Mage flinched her mind had been somewhere else completely, she had forgotten she was talking to Superman.  
>"Yeah, that's the thing he's beenn gone a full year now and after you guys lost track of him after three months, she's been holding in how she was feels about it all up till now."<p>

"I see." Superman simply said.

"Well, thanks for letting me know she left. I'm gonna go look for here." Before Superman could ask to help, she was out the door and halfway into the sky. Superman watch as she soared.  
>"Something isn't right?"<p>

Brainy opened his eyes from another peacful sleep, when he saw Vi he thought he might still be dreaming.  
>"Hey Brainy, did you have a good sleep?"<p>

"Yeah, these last few nights have been the best I've had in almost a year."

"Why do you think that is?"

"Maybe the drugs their giving me?"

"Or maybe you finally feel safe enough to actually sleep peacfully, instead of a 3 hour sleep at some bum hotel?"

"ha, that's a good possiblity." Brainy smiled to Vi. As they let the calm atmosphere set in Mage walked into the room.

"Hey Brainy, Doctor just told me, so long as you don't have a relaps of what happened three days ago you can come with us tomorrow."

"Relaps?" Vi questioned "What happened?" There was a hurt expression on her face.

"It was nothing, Vi. I just had a lot of pain in my side three days ago. The doctor proved it was just from me trying to get up too quickly."

"Promise?"

"I promise,Vi."

"Brainy!" The three realized the voice had eminated from behind them. They turn to see Superman in the doorway. Brainy stared blankly at him. "Su..Superman? How did you..."

"I followed Mage. After Vi left so quickly and Mage shortly after I knew there was only one thing that could link you two together, Brainy." He had been speaking in such a harsh tone, people began to notice. Mage walked over to Superman.

"Superman, please lets go speak outside. Vi you stay with Brainy." Just steps out of the hospital, the yelling began.

"When was he admitted? Well, when was he admitted?"

"A week ago" Mage quietly replied

"Who knew?" Superman's temper began to flair.

"Lighting Lad, Chameleon Boy, Saturn Girl, Triplucate Girl, Stormy, Bouncing Boy, Colussal Boy, Sun boy and Cosmic Boy."

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?" She jumped a little as he yelled. He had continued to ramble on, she felt young again when everyone yelled at when no one listened to her, but now she was the leader not him.

"You want to know why I didn't tell you or Kal-El. It's because you both care for him too much."

"What?"

"Are you telling me if I had told you a week ago that he was admitted because he was attacked by Bounty Hunters in the Qutra sector you wouldn't have flown off like the wind? There's no point in lying Superman, Even though it's out of the Red Sun you still would have went."

"Alright, I admit it, I would have. Happy? Tell me who did this to him truthfully?" Mage paused a moment.

"Bounty Hunters and Coluans."

"That's all?"

"...Yes" She hating lying to him but she didn't really have a choice.

"Then where's Cosmic Boy, Colussal Boy and Sun Boy? and don't tell me their on a mission."

"...umm" Before she could say anything, Vilot came rushing toward them.

"YOU GUYS SOMETHING'S WRONG WITH BRAINY!"

Brainy had been sitting there relaxed, well as relaxed as he could be thanks to Superman's outburst. Vi had been trying to relax him in anyway.

"Brainy, Mage could talk sense into a mad bull. She'll have no problems with Superman." Brainy looked at her sincerly. Vi had went to the sink in Brainy's room when he heard someone whispering.

"Did you say something, Vi?"

"Huh? No, not at all" That's when brainy began to feel as if a series of drums were banging around. He gripped his head and screamed in agony.

"aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh".

Violet shook as her friend screamed in pain.  
>"Hold on Brainy, I'll go get a nurse." She rushed to the closest doctor she could find. After he was inform she rushed to find Superman and Dark Magician.<p>

Mage look to Vi, Within seconds the three were making their way through the hostpial wings up to Brainy's room. On returning to his room, they found three doctors trying to hold him down.

Brainy screamed in agony, his head felt as if it were splitting into two. He could vagly tell that his friends were in the room. He closed eyes hoping the pain would seice and it did but the next thing brainy felt was his back hitting a cold metal surface. He opened his eyes to see a darken room made completely of metal, it look like a prison cell.

"So glad you decide to come Brainac 5.1." Brainy shook as he sat up, he knew who the voice belong to but feared to look as he looked out of the cell he saw him the machincial being that used him only a year earlier. Brainy quivered as he spoke.  
>"Br..Braniac 1..." <p>


	5. Chapter 4

Vi stood in disbelief beside her friends. One minute Brainy had been on his bed screaming in agony and the next he was just gone. After the shock had worn off Dark Magicain called for the assitance of Saturn Girl, Chameleon Boy, Timber Wolf and Kal-El. Once they had arrived the group began to search the room for any signs of Brainy's whereabouts will Superman and Magician filled Kal-El in on everything he seemed more level headed about it then Superman. When Vi stood in the door way she was approched by a young girl with dark curly hair. She looked at vi sincerly.

"Did you know the boy who was staying that room?" The young girl asked Vi, "He didn't die, did he?" Tears began to well up in her big green eyes. Vi panick for a moment, she really didn't know if he was still alive or not, but she wasn't going to make this little girl worry.

"No, don't worry, sweetheart, he simply is leaving."

"Well so long as he's safe.." The girl paused a moment "Your lying, he went missing, isn't he?" Vi flinch as the little girl spoke, how could she have known?

"To be honest, we don't know where he is and we're really worried. He didn't happened to tell you anything, did he?"

"No." the girl said, Vi slouch to the ground.  
>"But, I did hear him talking in his sleep once, or at least I think it was him. The voice sounded older." "Do you know what he or it said." The little girl nodded then began.<p>

"It said it needed him, he was the key. I would have check on him but..." the girl began to tremple. Vi patted the girl on the head.

"Thank you, this information helps us lots." The young girl smiled and left. Vi return to the room to find Saturn girl had somewhat found where he was. "You guys, I think I know who took him." Everyone looked at Vi.  
>"Who?" Vi took a deep breath before speaking.<p>

"Brainiac 1."

Brainiac 5 looked at his ancestor, he seemed bigger then the last time they had met. Brainy's voice shook as he spoke.  
>"What...What do you want?"<p>

"Is that anyway to treat someone like me, Brainiac 5?"

"I'll ask again what do you want?"

"Querl Dox, do you realize how important you are?"

"Been hearing that a lot as of late. But never a reason why."

"All in good time, Querl Dox, All in good time. For now rest for when it begins you will need all you strength." Brainiac turned to leave.

"Oh and it is no longer Brainiac 1, I am now Brainiac 6." With a evil grin he took his leave.

As the ship past through the atmosphere of Earth everyone quietly waited for Saturn girl to tell them a general direction.

"Nothing, where ever he took brainy it's somewhere, I can't find him." Vi sat wondering what she should do when she heard a sweet calm voice say. "Go to the planet Telvas. That's where he is." It was the voice of the young girl Vi had been speaking to in the hall, Vi looked at her friends apparently she wasn't the only one who had heard it.

"That was strange." Chameleon Boy said.

"Though I think it's right, there's something blocking my abilites there. I'd say it's our best bet." No one seem concerned that a voice had told them where to go. It didn't really matter so long as they made it to Brainy on time.

"Hang on Brainy, We're coming."

* * *

><p><strong>I apoligze this chapter is short but this chapter is sort of a fill until next Chapter.<strong>


	6. Chapter 5: Onward and Reveal

Brainy laid on the cool metal surface. He would need all his strength if he was going to get out of this one. He thought back to what Brainiac 6 had said.

"What so speacial about me?" Brainy whispered to himself. His eyelids were stronger then his will to stay awake.

Brainy opened his eyes to find he was still in the same hold. He began to sit up to find he had more strength. As he gained his footing he looked around to find anything that could help. This was the first time he had, had enough strength to look around the room however he was disapponited to find there was literally nothing in the cell. He leaned against the wall with a sigh.

"Now what do I do?" He titled his head back. As he sat in silence he heard a whisper.

"Who's there?" The whisper grew louder as he go closer to the door. His layed his hand upon the control panel. He felt this might be the answer. He whispered

"Open". Within seconds. The light that had glown red since he was there turned green opening his cell. He stood for a moment.

"Is this what they mean?"

He didn't let his mind falter, as he ran through the building, he started reconigzing the symbols on doors as the languge of the planet, Telvas. He knew how far from Earth it was, the coordinates, the atmosphere, the people of the planet, what the planet is known for, everything, except how to get ahold of his friends. He had taken his flight ring off in his hospital room and by the factor of how he tried to communicate with Saturn Girl failed, it was safe to assume the building had some sort of protection from telekenetic powers.

As the group decended upon the planet. It was obivious where he was being held. The planet had been deserted years ago but there is a old research facility.

"Come on we have to save him." Vi said as she ran off the ship. Mage quickly grabbed her.

"Are you nuts, Vi? Brainy would be devisated if you got hurt, rushing in to save him."

"But, But mage..."

"She's right, Violet." Superman said.

"We need to be stratigecal about this." Violet huffed for a minute but settled down.

"What we need is a distraction team and a sneak team." Superman began. Violet quickly volunteer to lead the sneak team but was quickly declined.

"He'll be excepting you in the attack, we need him to think we're being reckless, to get our friend back, which means he'll be expecting Violet, Magician, Superman, Myself and Saturn Girl but he won't be expecting Chameleon Boy, Timber Wolf and Storm Girl for a sneak attack." Kal-El said. Storm Girl raised her hand. She still wasn't comfortable speaking without permisson. Kal-El looked at her.

"Uh yes, Storm Girl."

"I understand, Timber Wolf and Chameleon Boy, because Timber has quick, swift attacks and Cham can transform into a robot in the building but I can't do anything except create storms and control weather."

"Even if that is your primary power, you can go more indepth with it." Stormy gave a small smile.

"Everyone know their postions?" Everyone nodded. "Alright then, let's go save the Brain."

Brainy could feel he was going in circles, whatever was driving him enough to get out of his cell had given up on him. He felt wozzy as he turn the corner. He leaned aganist the wall.

"1 minutes then I have to go." He said between breathes. He stood thinking for a moment. He knew once he got the sense of where he was going he would have no trouble saving himself. !

"Saving myself." He heard Vi's words in his head once more.

"Brainy, promise me you'll let us help you?"

"I guess, I have to hope they find me once I get out of here." He pushed himself off the wall only to be met by the sudden electircal shot to his back. Crashed to the ground like a pile of bricks. He felt his whole body go numb. Trying depreatly to get up he heard a voice behind him.

"Seems you have more suprises then we thought. I wasn't expecting you to have the power of technopath."

"! You, you mean that wasn't what you needed me for?"

"Of course not, I didn't even know you had any powers. Brainy felt himself be lifted off the ground,by robotic arms. He was turned to see Brainiac 6.

"What I want is something only your 12th level intellegence can give me." he said a he touch brainy's forehead.

"Don't touch me." Brainy growled. Brainaic 6 removed his hand.

"It's time to start phase one of my plan, take him to the lab. We have some data to collect."

The easy part for the sneak team was getting into the building. It had old vents that didn't set off a alarm, but once in the building things got a little more complicated. They let Cham go a little ahead in mouse form. Cham called back to them.

"You guys really need to be sneaky too many guards to just walk around."

"I told you guys. You need someone who can actually help you." Cham had rushed back to them.

"Remember what Kal said you just need to see your power more indepth."

"But I only control weather, nothing more nothing..." She paused mid-sentence. Timber Wolf looked at her absent-minded face.

"What?" He asked. She looked at the two of them.

"Electricity, thunder is part of storms. If I can create a small cosmic storm i can short circuit the robots in the way." Cham was always intrested in Stormy's theroies and apperance. Her face always seemed pale with the slit ting of red from her ever going fever. Her stormy confused eyes that always shaded a little purple and her long uncontrolable silver hair. Stormy breathed in deeply, Timber wolf look out from the vent to see robots crashing to the ground.

"Come on let's go."

The frontal assualt didn't go as well as hoped. It took two minutes to make it to the front entrance and 2 seconds after getting in to get caught. Side by side in cells. Kal-El spoke first.

"Well that didn't go according to plan did it?" Superman leaned aganist the wall.

"How could we have known, he'd be expecting us?" The rest kept quiet. Both Saturn Girl and Dark Magician tried to get in contact with Brainy.

"Anything?" Superman asked.

"Nothing, whatever was block outside is now blocking anything trying to go out of the cell." Dark Magician answered.

"So now what?" Kal-El asked

"We wait.." Violet said. "and hope Brainy's strong enough to beat him." Everyone went silent.

"Our we can be of service." Standing outside the cell were Timber Wolf, Cham and Stormy. With one movement of her hand the electirical force field broke.

"This girl has been doing that for the past ten minutes. Nothing will..." Before he could finish his sentence, Stormy collapes into his arms. He placed his hand on her head and quickly removed it.

"Ouch, hot, hot hot." Breathing on his hand.

"She has a really high fever. We need to get her back to the ship." Superman nodded.

"Alright, Cham. I'm putting you in charge of that. I'll also send Saturn girl with you." Saturn girl looked to him with a hurt expression.

"Brainy's the only robot you've ever been able to read besides you know sometimes when her fever gets this high, she goes into a state that only people with your sort of abilities to calm her down." Saturn Girl nodded. Cham and Saturn Girl pick Stormy up and carried her out of the building.

"Now we save Brainy."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope this engulfed you with surprises...well maybe not surprises but lots of interesting facts about characters.<strong>


	7. Epilouge

"Aaaahhh" Brainy screamed as another sharp pain went through him. It was some sort of electricaln shock that would somehow read different brainwaves on the screen. Everytime Brainy tried to concontrate enough to use his techopathic powers another shot was sent through him, disorenting him.

"My, my Querl Dox, you sure can take a lot. By now many people would have lost consciousness. I must say I'm please. If you didn't put up this much power there might be a issue with the phase 3 of my plan." Brainy breathed in.

"Wh..at..is...your plan...exactly?" Brainy said between breathe.

"All in good time, Querl Dox, All in good time."

"What's the point in wai..."Before he could finish his sentence another electrical shot went through him. "aaaahhh." He struggle to keep his eyes open. The last thing he saw was Brainiac 6 smile.

Brainiac 6 watch as Querl Dox passed out.

"Good, prepare the machince for phase 2." As he finished the metal door slammed across the room crashing againist the opposite wall.

"What the.."

Superman looked into the room.

"Sorry Brainiac 1, we don't have a appoinment but we decide to make a suprise visit. I think you have a friend of ours and we'd love it if you could give him back to us."

"It's no longer Brainiac 1, It's Brainiac 6 and I'm sorry but i need him right now." Violet walked up beside Superman.

"Sorry, "Brainiac 6" but that wasn't really a question, now look we can do this the easy way..." Mage apperaed at the other side of Superman.

"Or the hard way. Your choice?" With the snap of his fingers Brainiac 6 was surrounded by the robotic guards.

"I guess, that answers our question." Mage sighed. " Kal-El, Superman and Timber Wolf. We'll leave the fight to you, Violet, you and me will get brainy." Mage whispered to the others. "Ready, legioneers? Then let's do this." Mage and Violet whisked through the robots to brainy. The clamps that held brainy were tighter then the girls had anticipated. Mage looked around the room as robots went fly. She finally caught sight of Kal-el.

"Kal! We need your help." He flew down to them.

"What do you need?" Mage point to the clamps.

"Can you get rid of those." Kal quickly tore through the metal from his wrist. Brainy slowly slumped over quickly caught by Vi.

"Brainy, Brainy? are you alright? what's wrong with him?" Mage leaned down to check his pulse. She sighed with relief.

"He'll be fine he's just unconscious." Vi hugged brainy, squeezing him tight as if afraid that if she losened her grip she would loss him once more.

"Well isn't this a lovely sight." Mage and Kal turn to see Brainiac 6 standing a few feet infront of them. They ready for a battle but Brainiac 6 shook his head.

"I shall continue my plan another day. Please let him know." Nodding to Brainy.  
>As Mage and Kal pounced to attack from the front while Superman and Timber Wolf came from the back to take Brainiac 6 by suprised however before the attack he vanished which as unfortanete for the legionieers because all four colided.<p>

"Owwww." Mage said. "You guys ok?" Violet asked while still holding brainy.

"Yeah that just hurt a little." Mage expressed.

"Unfortanetly, Brainiac 6 got away." Timber Wolf added.

"Who cares we got Brainy back." Vi said as everyone helped one and other up.

Superman carried brainy back to the ship laying him in the sick bay a few beds away from Stormy who seemed to have recovered a bit.

About 5 hours after the escape of brainiac 6 everyone was order to bed. No one seemed to protest beyond the attempt of staying in the brig. Yet Mage walked the halls of the ship. To many things ran through her head. She enter the hallway to the Sick Bay to find Kal-El and Superman looking in the Sick window. They turned at the sound of her voice.

"Couldn't sleep either?" She seemed to have suprised them.

"Yeah, I guess a little too much has happened for a good night sleep." Superman said. Mage looked in the Sick window to see beside Brainy, was a sleeping violet and beside Stormy was Cham, he seemed to jump awake at every sound.

"ha, it's good to have Brainy back." She turned to Kal and Clark. "What do you think Brainiac 6 wanted with brainy?"

"No clue we'll just have to keep a close eye on Brainy. Make sure we don't have a relaps last years events." Clark said.

"It just doesn't seem to be the reason. That machines in there was measuring brainy's brain waves during each time they shocked him. I'm worried about him. He's like a little brother to me. I will never let Brainiac hurt him ever again." They saw brainy beginning to stur and Vi's face light up.

"Why don't we give them a little privacy?" Superman said as he pushed Kal and Mage down the hall.

Brainy turn to see Vi's smiling face. Tears streamed down her face.

"this is about the third time I almost lost you, you know that?" she told him. He gave a small chuckle.

"Yeah sorry about that. I didn't do it on purpose. I'm happy I made the promise now."

"Promise?" Vi asked "The promise that I wouldn't try to solve everything by myself." Vi gave a chuckle.

"You never agreed to it, Brainy." "I didn't? Well maybe I should now." He lifted his hand extending his pinky finger. Vi returned Pinky entwining them.

"Cross our hearts." The two said.

"and hope we don't die."

After one more week of being in the hostpital, brainy was released into the care of the Legion. The members waited for Brainy.

"Do you think he likes the costume we made him?" Triplacaute Girl asked.  
>Before anyone replied the door opened. Brainy stood in the doorway, his cut slittly below the ear. His outfit barred the colours of his old one, he wore black gloves, the black pants with a purple top. "Does it look alright?" The girls looked at him stunded.<p>

"Looking Good Brainy or is it Querl Dox." lighting Lad asked.

"I guess that will be decided now." Dark Magician said pulling out the Legion Box. Brainy put the belt and Ring. He began the oath.

"To the Legion of Super Heros, I make this Solum Pledge. To use my powers for good. To fight for justice and protect the inoccent. To aid my fellow Legionieers in times of parrel. To keep their secret safe, I chose a new name to honor the heros of the past, I am Brainiac 5."

* * *

><p><strong>Well it is finally the Epiloge of episode one, Episode 2 hopefully will start tomorrow and it will either be the back story of Stormy or Mage, You just have to wait and see.<strong>


	8. Episode 2 Prolouge

"No, there is no way you can convince me." Lighting Lad said.

"We don't have much choice, lighting lad. If we don't do it, it could mean the end of the world." Dark Magician said with a dark aura.

"She's right." Triplucate girl said.

"I agree with Lighting Lad. We don't need to do this. It isn't absolutly nessacary." Kal-El inturrepted.

"Why does it seem like guys are the only one with issues towards this? I mean Brainy and Superman don't have a problem with it."

"Why can't Cosmic Boy, Colussal Boy and Sun Boy be enough?" Lighting lad said. The girls turn to him.

"Your joking right?"

"Uh, I'm gonna guess the correct answer is no?" Lighting Lad questioned.

"Their part of the reason we have to do this."

"But...but there has to be another way?" LL pleaded.

"No." Dark Magician said "Please".

"No" Netural Part said.

"Please".

"No" Orange Part said.

"Please." "No" Purple Part said

"Please." Lighting Lad pleaded for the last time. The girls looked to one and other and together said.

"NO!" Dark Magician continued on.

"Lighting Lad, this is happening whether you like it or not." Behind her Triplucate Girl was hanging a banner.

"But can't we contact someone we know and get their help?" Kal-El suggest.

The orange part brought a giant box out and handed it to Lighting Lad.

"What's this?" Kal-El asked. Dark Magician smiled at the boys.

"This is every contact we have. If you feel like going through it all, be my guest."

"I guess we have no choice." Kal-El said.

"But...but this is..." He looked to the banner.

Dark Magician looked at him.  
>"Yes... Auditions." looking to the Banner.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's short but it is the opening to episode 2<strong>


	9. Episode 2 Chapter 1: Tobi

Lighting Lad sat grumbly in the center seat, he looked to his right to see Bouncy Boy and Triplucate Girl, then looked to his left to see Dark Magician and Kal-El.

"Why is it only the five of us?" He said grumbly. Mage looked to him with a sigh.

"Because, your fiancee and Superman are helping Brainy learn to control his powers a little more, Cham is taking care of Stormy who is still getting over her fever. Cosmic Boy is still at the rehabilitaion with Colussal boy and Sun boy. Karate kid and Timber Wolf are out on Partol and Shrinking Violet's in the control room until Brainy can control his emotions enough so we don't have a relaps of the malfunctioning doors." As Mage finished Lighting lad cracked his neck as if remembering he was one of the people who got caught in the door.

"Alright, I guess the soon we get this over and done with the better." He looked to the door and said.

"I know I'm gonna regret this but, can we have the first person, please."

Three hours had past most of which had left Lighting Lad in some sort of pain. As one of the particaptent's left Lighting Lad pulled the last pin out. He slumped over in his seat. Dark Magician looked to him and said.

"Do you know why your a traget for disastor?"

"I'm too good looking."

"Haha, thats so stupid it's funny." She said sarcasticly before continuing on. "It's because, you always have a bad arua towards these and if you have a certian arua towards things, things are either going to suck or rock more depending on your additute towards them."

"Says the girl who doesn't personally show emotions." She looked down at her hands.

"Shut up, Lighting Lad. My power are dangerous enough, adding emotion to that could make things worse."

"Whatever, Why couldn't you be helping Brainy instead of Saturn Girl?"

"Her power will be much more helpful then mine, I'm a empath not telepathic." Lighting Lad sighed as Mage finished.

"Next." Lighting Lad yelled. A young boy walked in he looked to the ground as he entered as if fearing their eyes. Most people who tried out were very flamboyent, this boy reminded Dark Magician of herself the day she tried out. She looked at him.

"What's your name?"

"...tobi..." Lighting Lad intervend before Mage could ask him anything else

"Tobi? That's not a superhero name!" The boy trembled as he stood. Mage looked at Lighting Lad sit she whisper "Azurath" His chair black out and with the flick of her wrist, Lighting lad was on the floor. He looked to her.

"Ok, I got it, Sorry kid."

"it...its ok."

"Now why don't you go ahead and show us your ability?" Mage asked. Tobi looked to her.

"umm the thing is i need a target and one that can't get hurt." Mage gave as smile as she stood up.

"Alright then I'll be your target."

"But..."

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos" As shadow shielded her.

"You can show it now." Tobi breathed in a moment. He let out a scream that echoed, he was a very small.

"Tobi,don't be afraid to let out a good one." He nodded as he took a breath in,

"Come to me." A whisper came to Mage's ear.

"Huh?" She lost focus as she heard it. Long enough for tobi to let out his blast.

Mage's friends watched as she went flying back from the blast, as she hit the wall and crashed to the floor. Two parts of triplcate girl rushed over her will White and Bouncy attempted to calm Tobi. He felt horrible.

"Mage, Mage can you hear us?" Slowly Dark Magician's eyes slowly opened still somewhat dazed.

"Man that was close." Lighting LAd said

"We thought something bad might have happened." Mage's eyes opened widely as she shoved away from Purple.

"Huh? What's wrong?" Her eyes looked as if she were a five year old who just lost her favorite doll.

"Who...who are you people?"

* * *

><p><strong>Yes I know what her spell is and yes that is actually very important<strong>


	10. Episode 2 Chapter 2: Bran Bran

Brainy walked down the hall with Superman, they were going to ask Lighting Lad to try and irrated Brainy to learn a little more control over his anger. It was the only emotion Brainy couldn't completely control yet. As they walked they heard someone yelling down the hall.

"Hey, Mage come back!" The two stood there as Mage came around the corner. She stopped dead in her tracks.

"B..Bran Bran?" Brainy tensed up when he heard that name.

"BRAN BRAN!" Mage wrapped her arms around him. The two crashed to the floor as the team rounded the turn. Brainy turned to them.

"What happened?"

After Brainy finally calmed her down enough to convince her that she should go to bed. Once she was in her room. He came out to find Kal-El filling Superman in on everything.

"So your telling us, she lost her memory after a demonstration?" Brainy asked.

"Yeah, the kid was nervous so she said for him to show his power her being the ginnepig." Lighting lad said.

Triplacute girl stood beside Kal-El.

"But it doesn't seem like she lost all her memory she still remembers who she is, if only we could tell how far back she remembers."

"6 years old." Brainy's voice cut through.

"What?" Superman said

"She called me Bran Bran, that was when we were 6 years old."

"You knew her when you were six years old?"

"she...she's actually the one who made me see humans differently then most Colunians. When Coluan is six years of age they must venture to a different planet or used to. Anyways I picked the planet she lived on. And well..."

*FlashBack*

Brainy: *Sits reading a book*

?: Hey hey listen to be

Brainy: Idiots

?: Wh..what? *Pulls Brainy's shirt* What did you call me?

Brainy: You heard me

?: *Readys fist*

Michie: *Grabs his fist* His a exchange student you could be nicer

?: Gaah get away from me freak. *Runs off*

Michie: Are you ok?

Brainy: Why did you help? Your a simple human.

Michie: Maybe because I am human.

*End FlashBack*

"It certainly was a intersting meet, after that she always felt a need to take care of me even when I went back home. We kept contact through letters and phone calls." Brainy said.

"Woah, I never knew you two were friends from so far back." Triplacute girl said.

"Right now there are only two people here she talk to, myself and Superman."

"Me? Why me?"

"Superman you're from the past, we were told stories of you when we were kids."

Brainy breathed as he enter the room again. Mage had changed into her PJs. Her eyes glittered when she saw Brainy.

"Whoa Bran Bran, it's so cool that we got to come to earth for a school trip."

"Ye..yeah.." Brainy said awkwardly.

"Brainy, did those guys pick on you agian? Come on we'll go tell the teacher." She gripped his hand and began for the door.

"N..no it's nothing like that, Michie...actually" Brainy remembered when he was a kid how excited he heard anything to do with Superman.

"Actually, I just saw our hero, michie, Superman."

"No way are you serious Bran bran?"

"No joke, Michie. Come on in Superman" Superman walked in. He had never seen Mage look so happy. Out of the corner his eye he saw a pile of papers fly into the ear.

"Oh no, not again, I'm so sorry." She spoke as if her own power was a bad thing.

"Michie i told you there's nothing wrong with your power."

"But, but everyone.." "Don't listen to what everyone else said. Only believe what you believe."

"...thanks Bran Bran. I apoligize Superman."

"It...it's not a problem. Maybe we should let you rest."

"Thank you."

As they left the room felt his gut drop. He used to get this feeling all the time when they were kids. He used to lie to Mage about his home world and he got that feeling everytime.

"You see, she is a little gullibale but she still a good friend." Brainy said.

"We'll let her rest and who know maybe she be better tomorrow."

Superman turned and began towards his room. Brainy had yet to move, he looked at Mage's door.

"Let's hope so or else...she might not be able to hold "it" in".

* * *

><p><strong>I'm so sorry it took me so long to get a chapter on, will have a lot more chapters on this week. :)<strong>


	11. Episode 2 Chapter 3: Brin

**I am so sorry it took this long to get the chapter up, about 2 months ago someone crateged one of my stories more then I was comfortable so it made me stop writing for a while, but i finally talk to my Grandma who has been in that sort of situatuion before and now I'm ready to attempt a chapter a week. Again I apoligize to all of you for taking so long.**

* * *

><p>The group waited the next morning, there wasn't much any of them could do they would simplely have to wait and hope for a recovery. Everyone looked to the door as it slowly slid open. Mage walked in slowly she looked around, she straightened up.<p>

"Ummm, Good morning?"

"You know who we are?"

"Of course I know, your my classmates but I don't know your names? I do apoligize for that, though..." She walked up to Brainy. "I thought you had to go home Querl Dox?"

"Oh umm yeah, I just found out i get one more week."

"Awsome, we have to go do something together." She looked at her clothes. "I'm gonna get into a nicer outfit." She walked out of the room. Everyone turned to Brainy.

"She's ten, she had more of a feminete side when she was ten. Which means next time she will be forteen."

"There's gotta be a quicker way to get her back." Superman said.

"What about a hit to the head?" Everyone glared at Lighting Lad.  
>"Ok yeah stupid idea."<p>

"Maybe not as stupid as you think." Kal-El said.

Timber looked at Mage's door, he had been told about what happened, he had a platter of cookies in his hand, it seemed logical to help her sadly, he couldn't do anything about her memory, he felt all he could was be nice to her younger personas.

He slowly knocked on her, he didn't expect to hear. "Come in".  
>He enter the room and began to blather.<br>"Hi, I know we've only been in the same class for a few weeks but i figured we could eat some cookies..." He stopped mid sentence, the girl that stood in front of him was not the same Magi he had known she wore a long pink summer dress, her hair braided down her back, her smile beamed. Then suddenly she looked to him.

"Brin?"

"If a hit to the head is what made her have amnesia, it is logical" Everyone looked to Brainy.

"It was a simple bump on the head which means another bump like that should actually bring her back."

"What if your wrong, Brainy?" Kal-El asked.

"Most likely she'll return back to 6 years old again."

"Dealing with the cry-baby again." Lighting Lad said with a sigh. Saturn Girl gave him a good wack to the back of the head.  
>"It seems like our best hope." As the team began to discuss an idea the sirens went off.<p>

Brin looked at her with astonishment, how did she know who he was. She looked down to the floor as she began to understand his puzzeled look.

"You don't remember me, do you?"

"..." Brin could say nothing.

"It was only a few months ago but I'm not very good at making impressions last. It's me, Michelle Patterson. You must remember my father Professer James Patterson. Our father spent the whole party talking."

Brin looked at her once more and began to think back to the last party he and his father attended. He was about ten years old.

*Flashback*  
>Brin: Dad, do we have to be here much longer?<p>

Brin's Father: Come now, the party has just begun. I need to talk to one professer then if you still insist on leaving then we'll go.

Brin: Fine *crosses arms and looks away*

BF: Ah there he is *Walks over to Patterson* It's an honor to finally speak with you.

JP: The pleasure is mine.

BF: *looks behind * And who's this beautiful young lady?

JP: This is my daughter, Michelle. She is very shy, I'm afraid. Michelle, this is Dr. Mar Lodno and his son, Brin.

Michelle: *pokes out from behind her dad, nods and hides once again.*

BF: Hhhmmm. Well , my son is not very fond of parties, would you mind entertaining him while your father and I speak.

Michelle: * looks to her father*

JP: Go on.

*outside balcony*

Brin: So what music are you into?

Michelle: ...

Brin: Books

Michelle: ...

Brin: Ok look you seem nice but if your not going to say anything then I'm gone * turns to walk back in*

Michelle: Brin.

Brin: *looks back at Michelle*

*End Flashback*

How could he have forgotten meeting and why hadn't she mention it to him soon. All these questions ran through his head when he heard the alarm.

"What's that?" Mage asked as she quivered.

"michelle, you need to stay here. I'll be right back." Brin did not wait for her to protest he rush from her room faster then she could blink.

Mage entered the hall.

"I don't know what's going on but I'm not gonna sit here and wait."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you all like this chapter unfortanetly this episode will probably only have two more chapters.<strong>


	12. Episode 2 Chapter 4:The Villian

**Hey guys, this chapter is shorter but the thing is I'm trying to finish this episode so i can move on to Stormy's story, If i stay on a story to long it loses its interest.**

* * *

><p>Brainy felt the air rush out of his lungs as he hit the wall. His power was of no help at the moment. Everyone else was having just as much diffculty as him. This enemy, the man himself was as wimpy as could be but the abiltiy he possesed. Everytime one of them went to attack, there was a flash, none of them could move and wam!<p>

Brainy looked to his right to see Timber wolf step out of HQ. He looked around his friends with angus. Turned to the aslent. Brainy tried to warn Wolf but once again there was a flash and the next thing they knew wolf was unconious.

"Well that was fun, but I am on a mission." The man stopped and looked at all the legionieers. His eyes fell to Brainy.

"Your what all the fuse is about?" The man approach brainy, brainy grinded his teeth as the man pulled from the ground by his hair. "Man, your just a kid but whatever, it's not my job to question them."

"Them?" Brainy figure that the only person after him now would have been Brainiac 6 but who else could possibly want him. The Colauns? More bounty hunters?

"Who's the...gah" Brainy felt the air rush from his lungs as the man punch him in the gut.

"Nighty night, kid". Brainy's eyes slowly close. He looked to the entrance to see michelle coming out her face filled with tear then it turned to anger. The arua around her darkened.

"No, Michie control it, fight..." was all he could say before he lost concuiness.

Bright Blaster look to the girl who had just stepped out of the building, she looked as old as any of the other children but her face exspress terror.

"Now now my dear, you must understand, if you get involde, I will have to incapasitate you." He moved closer to her. The girl went to save the green boy.  
>"Oh no you don't". He rose his hand, which reviled his camrea flash glove. The girl throw her hands up to shield her eyes leave her wide open for a side shot. The girl crashed to the wall. He hovered over her for a moment to make sure she stayed down. He turn to the green boy, who laid motionless on the ground, he walk towards him. Until he felt an even darker arua then his bosses standing behind him. The girl look to the ground but stood strong.<p>

"Back for round two?" He watch her glasses clatter to the ground.

"Yes but this time." A cloud of darkness shrowed the two of them away from the others. "We'll play on my terms." The girl looked up to the man, her eyes had turned red and now there were four.

"No, no stay back."

"What's the matter? Afraid of the dark?" The man froze in fear. What could he do he tried his flash gloves again and again but both had short sucetted.

"No, "

Brainy was awake by a hand shaking his shoulder.

"Brainy wake up." Triplcate girl said. Brainy rolled over his head was pounding and he was still short of breath.

"What the hell happen? The last thing I remember was getting my butt wooped by that guy. Where he go?" Brainy looked behind him to see a huddled up figure. Saturn girl, Kal-El and Superman attempted to communicate with the man, he continuly mutter something about the darkness. Brainy wiped around to see Timber wolf holding a unconious Michelle in his arms. Brainy look to the ground to see her glass only a few steps away. Brainy looked once more to Michie who eyes began to flutter open. Within a second brainy had gotten up grab her glasses and laid them on her face again before she fully woke up. Michie began to look around to everyone around her.

"What up, everyone?"


	13. Episode 2 Epilouge

**I like this chapter I think I'm getting back into the swing of this story and am remembering why I started writing in the first place.**

* * *

><p>The legionieer members stared into the infirmary window, it wasn't that none of them couldn't believe that mage was back to her self but more to do with the fact of what she had done to that guy. He was rushed to the hostpiatl but doctors told the legioneers he may spend the rest of his life in a insane asylum. How could the calm, collect Mage create such damage. Brainy left the infirmary to find the peanut gallery.<p>

"If you want to know why not just go in and ask her yourself?" The group look to him.

"Brainy, you've known her longer than any of us, there must be something?" Superman questioned. The group continuly stared at brainy. With a sigh he began.

"ok about 11 years ago, me and mage we're playing by ourselves as usual then a guy that tended to pick on Mage came up to us and I rememeber get shoved to the ground and getting kick in the stomach, then I heard Mage begging him to stop, I saw her grab his arm but her brushed her off easily. She hit the ground harder then me, then he went to punch me, I saw Mage had once again grabbed him but that time it was different, she over powered him, I remeber everything going black but i didn't pass out I heard him scream then everything came into focus again." He took a breathe as if he had relived each blow to the stomach.

"When I could see everything, I saw Mage collapse into her father's arms and... the bully was huddled up, terrified, he recover but it took over a year, all he would studder was something about her blood red eyes. That's all I know." Everyone looked to one an other, there was a ackword silence, then the door to the infirmary open. Out walked, Mage. She looked to everyone. Her cheeks reddened before she began.

"I'm so sorry, It was wrong of me to keep it a secret but I had learn to control it when i was 12 so when i came here it didn't concern me, but that doesn't make what i did any less horrible therefore..." She pulled her leigon ring off her finger and handed it to Superman. "...I will hand over this, pack my things and be gone by 3 this afternoon. Goodbye." She turn to walk away. She felt the tears, she felt a hand grab her upper arm she turned around to see timber wolf have hold of it.

"You think you can leave just like that?" He smirked.

"But what i did was horrible." Mage quivered.

"True" Kal-El replied.

"But have we've all done horrible things in our past." Superman said. He had mage's ring to Timber Wolf who held it out Mage.

"Besides, if you were gone Timber Wolf wouldn't have a reason to bake anymore." Lighting Lad add. Everyone laugh as both Timber Wolf and Mage's face reddened redder then a turnip.

The Group stood on stage over looking the many face of heroes. Lighting Lad began to speak of what it means to be a hero. The only one not facing him was tobi. He feared that he would never be a hero. All he wanted was for someone to accept his power as more then a temper tantrum. He looked into the pond to see someone standing behind him. He looked to see the one person who almost accepted him only to be hurt by him. But she looked at him with sincerity.

"Is this seat taken?" She ask. He simply shook his head.

"Listen, I know what its like to have a power that terrifies not just you but everyone around you. But that does mean you can just seal your words away. I know you were itimadated by lighting lad and Kal-el and shooken up by what happened to me but I'm fine and do you know what i see?"

He shook his head once more. He felt his throat loosen.

"I see a spark in you, you just gotta egnite the light and let it shine." he looked up at her.

"Really?" Mage nodded.

"I know it's tough because your only ten but as time passes you'll become more knowlegdable." She patted him on the head. The moment was sweet until.

"NOW IF DARK MAGICIAN WOULD COME UP ON STAGE AND NAME THE NEW MEMBERS OF THE LEGION IT WOULD BE GREATLY APPERCIATED." lighting lad's voice echoed over the speakers.

"Oops sorry." She look at Tobi once more before disappering into a black hole she appered on stage and near scared lighting lad enough to almost fall of stage. She walk to the pedisatl.

"This year we have three, that have been chosen to join the ranks, they vary in every way but they showed something other then their powers and those people are, Leon West" A young boy with aqua hair and green eyes stepped on stage, he looked about fourteen. He held a skateboard in his left arm.

"Evergreen Thorn." The young girl stepped on stage her black hair had been pulled into a braid that drapped over her right shoulder. Her dark green eyes gave her a dark aura.

"And lastly, this one had quite an affect on us, in fact that affect last till about yesterday, but I know he just needs a little more confidence in himself. Tobi Keen." He looked to her with a shock look, her reply was a simple smile

The three stood on stage and were each handed their belt and ring, together they recited the pledge. and one by one said their names.

"Quake" Leon shouted.

"Leaf of Eden". Evergreen exclaimed.

Tobi looked around to everyone, the name he had chosen was something someone else had told him, Boom boy, he looked to Mage, who's expression spoke, this is for you and no one else. He took a deep breathe looked out to his fellow heroes and said,

"I am, Sonic Spark."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you like it, :) I would like to also note that Leaf of Eden and Sonic Spark will probably become regulars, can you guess who Leaf of Eden will be pair with? She's the same ages as the others like lighting lad and such so it shouldn't be too hard to guess.<strong>


	14. Episode 3 Prolouge

Stormy walked side by side with Cham through the street fair. They had planned it a while back so when Brainy attempted to have Stormy and Timber wolf take partol Dark Magician agree to take over for her if she would partol with Cham that evening. There was nothing speacial between the two of them, they were simply the two youngest members of the legion and that made them feel comfy with one and other.  
>"Stormy, you seem to be doing a lot better after your fever."<p>"Oh yeah, I think i just used my power a little more than expected." He looked at her closesly.<p>

"Still Storm, you always seem to have a slight fever. Is there a reason behind that?" Cham seemed sincerly concerned with her.

"Actually that started the day I want to aduiton for the legion. I bet it's probably just the amount I've been using my powers. Before I join my powers were subconicous."

The two stopped for a shaved ice. As they walked along Stormy felt closer to Cham then usual. She stopped aburtly. Lately they had been get closer. She felt her heart going crazy it pounded harder then it usually did. Cham turned around.

"Storm, is everything alright?" Stormy didn't hear him over the sound of her heart pound, it was very rapid. She was afriad if she didn't calm down soon it would explode. She clutch her chest as she felt the air leave her lungs.

"Storm, what's wrong is it your fever again?" Cham cried. Storm took one last breath as she heard a voice from long ago.

"You can never get close to anyone, if you do? It will only bring disastor.." Cham looked up to the sky that had just been crystal clear now filled with thunder clouds roawing, the wind tore through the streets as people rush for cover. Through the wind, Cham heard Storm mutter.

"What is it, Storm?"

"This...is all my fault?" Cham didn't even get a chance to ask what she meant. He watch as she collapsed to the ground with a thud.

"Stormy!" 


	15. Episode 3 Chapter 1: Its Coming

Mage had insisted on following the two dispite Timber Wolf's warning.  
>"Their gonna see us." He protest.<p>"Would you relax? Their not gonna see us." Magi said excitedly. Between saving Brainy and having a episode herself the only thing going on was the trips planning Saturn girl and Lighting Lad's wedding. These two were perfect for each other she felt their feelings, she knew it. She turn back to Timber Wolf.<p>

"This is perfect and if things don't go according to plan she can beat up some robbers or something tonight on her watch."

"Listen, Mage about what happened last week...when you remembered when we were kids. I..." There was no time to speak at the sky thickened with dark purple clouds. Mage turned around to see Stormy crash to the ground as Cham ran toward her.

"Stormy!" Mage race down from her hiding spot and landed beside Cham.

"Mage where did you...?"

"Timber Wolf and me were flying over when we saw her collapse." They look down at Stormy who breathed heavily, the heat emminneted off of her.

"Her fever is worse then usual. Do you think this storm is her doing?" Timber Wolf asked.

"I don't know doesn't her powers weaken her not make her powers go out of control." Mage spoke. Cham looked to the two.

"She mumbled "This is my fault." before she passed out. I don't know if thats possible but maybe we should get her back to HQ before anything." Cham explained.

"I agree I'll radio ahead to let them know we'll need a secured room."

As Superman helped Cham lay Stormy down on the bed, Mage explain to the small group that would be the only ones involde in the istuie until it was resolved. Cham looked to Stormy who lay asleep on the bed, panting heavily, she appeared to be in pain or having a nightmare. He grinted his teeth.

"There must be something we can do?" Cham yelled. The others looked to one and other.

"Brainy, Vi start taking some test to see what might be wrong. Superman , Kal-El explain to everyone else we don't know whats going on but to start looking after the city we don't know what kind of damage this storm could do." Mage order.

Mage breath deeply as she felt the weight of her own attempting to push her down, she held herself up on the bar. She hears nothing but sense someone staring.

"You can keep standing there creepy or you could just ask me what you want to ask...Timber Wolf?"

"Your really good at sense people. Do you remember when we were kids?" Timber Wolf asked. Mage opened a eye and looked at Timber Wolf.

"It only took me reverting to a child for you to remember thats rich."

"But.."

"Look". Mage began to speak as she flipped herself off the bar landing inches infront of Timber Wolf. She then looked deep into his as she continued.

"I don't blame you for forgetting we were both really young and we didn't exactly keep in touch after that, I mean you went through a lot of stuff after that." She spoke with a sincere smile. Then suddenly both of their communicators went off at the same time.

"Come up to Storm's room we need to discuss something." Was all Brainy said before he hung up. This was not a good sign.

As the group enter the small room Brainy began.

"Whatever she has isn't scientific, I ran her through as many test I can think of and they all come back negative, which means whatever it is magical." The group stood in fear for a moment.

"You...you don't mean..." Lighting Lad started.

"Yes, we'll have to call in "Him"" Brainy said with a heavy arua.

At once there was a gulp in unisen then silence.


	16. Episode 3 Chapter 2 It's HIM

He walked in feeling quite proud that he was called by the not so magic believing robot turn human, even he couldn't figure that one out. But it didn't mind he was excited to see everyone. As he entered he was greeted by superman, brainy and Saturn girl.

"Hey guys, what's been happening?"

"Good to see you Zyx, we need your help a member of our is ill but we can't pinpoint her illness so we figured it maybe something magic." Said Superman.

"Quite sweet of you guys to think of me. I would have said no..." The gang looked at him.

"But I still owe you guys from last year with you know helping me get back my powers and saving my planet." As the group entered the room Zyx was taken back by the girl who lay in the bed breathing short but deep.

"You guys sure she doesn't just have the flu?" Zyx questioned. Everyone looked at him irritated. Cham who had been sitting at Stormy's side turn to Zyx's words.

"If it was a fever her powers wouldn't be going out of control."

"what storm?" The group look at him before brainy sighed.

"You teleported right into the building didn't you?" Zyx nodded no one could understand why he had done such a thing. Brainy lead him out to the hallways to look out the windows Zyx couldn't believe the storm raging outside.

"And you guys say her powers to create storms?" The group nodded not knowing what he would think. Zyx walked over to Stormy side cham looked anxiously at him. Cham look to Superman, Superman simply nodded basically telling him to trust Zyx. A glow surrounded stormy it seemed that he had begun to check what was wrong. As the glow faded Zyx turned to the others, he began

"well you right it's magical whatever she has and if I'm right she has a curse placed upon." The others stood stunned. Cham looked like he was gonna be sick.

"Is there anything you can do for her?" Saturn girl asked.

"I might be able to slow it down but until you find the book or the person who placed the curse that's all I can do." Zyx ask for help triplicate girl instantly said she would help Cham left the room very quickly not going to see what happen next. Moreover he wanted computo to shed some light on stormy's past.

Cham entered the main lab. He felt bad about doing this but he had no choice it maybe only way to save her life.

"Computo give me any information on stormy's past." Cham watched as the info rolled onscreen

"maybe I need to shorten the search a little." Cham thought to himself.

"Any info prior to the stormy joining of the legion." the info shrink till only one thing remained. An address in the city.

"Looks like I'm heading to the slums." Sighed Cham. As Cham head out the entrance was blocked. Superman stood in the entrance with his arms crossed.

"I know you're probably going to try and stop me but I have to do this, It's my fault that she got hurt." Superman placed his hand on cham shoulder.

"I know that's why I'm going with you." Superman smiled. Cham was pleased he wasn't being stopped.

"Cham are you sure this is the right place?" Superman asked as he squished down the alleyway.

"Positive, this is the address I check twice." The two looked at the old metal door it was hidden away deep in a alley only someone looking for it would find it.

"Well time to look for the crook." Cham growled. As the two entered they instanley knew it was a small little pub. The bartender looked at the two with a smile. Cham felt Superman tap him on the shoulder. He point to a photo of two people on the wall one was unknown to the two her black hair and sea blue eyes could entrance anyone had hugged the other girl from behind the second girl was instanley recognizable her silver hair had been pulled into two pigtails her gentle purple eye and smile crossed her face in the photo.

"I'm assuming that's the first time you've seen her hair like that." The two flinch as the bartender spoke.

"umm yeah she looks happy." The next voice that came was a little higher.

"She's happier with you guys. I'm assuming something has happened if your here." The boys look to see the other girl from the photo.

"Well do you guys know who might have hated her?" Superman asked.

"That's a hard one all the customers loved Tandoori...but we'll her ex boyfriend might be the best person to go to he lives up in the apartment. If you could kick his ass for me. I never could but after everything he did to her." She clutched her fist.

"I want him to pay."

As the two enter the upper level the was scattered with clothing, garbage and shattered glass picture frames, Cham picked up one of the pictures that had fallen in the picture there was Stormy standing next to an unknown man with light blonde hair, his hazel eyes see to glare at Stormy who seem to be forcing a smile.

" I hope she's okay." Cham whispered.

" Who's there?" The same man who had been in the photo stood in front of them. Cham started at him as if his eyes could shot lasers.

"You..."


	17. Episode 3 Chapter 3 The Cure

**Hi it's me Kiri I might be making the chapter shorter simply because it's getting a little harder to trying keep up with them and I really want to finish this story because I love it it's gonna my favorite stories I'm writing right now so I want to keep it going but the chapters might be shorter because I don't want to lose interest again I hate it when that happens,thank you for the next chapter**

**Oh before I forget SuperSoda I thank you so much for being such a great follower every chapter you comment and I love having somebody so motivated to for writing thank you so much.**

** Cham glared at the man who had just came out from the bathroom. He's hair was shaggy almost down to his shoulders he didn't seem much older than Stormy. You could tell it had been a long time since he had gone outside.**

**"What are you doing in my house?" The man yelled.**

Cham to speak but Superman stepped in.

"Do you know Tandoori?" He asked. As he asked the other man had a slight grin on his face.

"Yeah I knew her, I took care of her until that ungrateful little..."

"Watch what you say next you might not have a tongue after you speak." Cham hissed.

"She left me and went to join you guys." the man finished. He had a slight smirk on his face.

"What did you do to her?" Cham glared.

"Whatever do you mean?" The man had an innocent look on his face but his screamed lies.

"You had something to do with what's happening right now." The man looked out the window to the storm while Cham spoke. As Cham finished speaking he saw a slight smile creep onto the man's face.

An evil laugh began to echo throughout the room.

"She had it coming. I told her not to leave she kicked me out the night before auditions."

*Flashback*

Ed: I don't understand, you're leaving me to go fight?

Tandoori: that's it in a nut shell yes. *packing up her clothes into a bag.*

Ed: *grabs her arm* I didn't say you could leave.

Tandoori:*shaking* You're hurting me

Ed: You're not leaving until I say you can.

Tandoori: no...no..No..NO...NO. *pulls her arm away.* you don't get to control my life anymore. So get the hell out this is my home I work to pay for it. *shoves him out the door.*

Ed: you'll regret this.

*end flashback*

Ed grinned at the memory.

"she had no idea that I actually came from the sorccceres planet. Ill end your search, yes I am the one who placed the curse on her And I like to remove it from her."

Cham smiled but quickly retreated it.

"Why are you willing to help?" Ed smiled as he walk to his bookshelf. He pulled a book off and handed it to Superman. It was a spell book. He opened it to the doggy eared page. As he read it his eyes widened.

"what's is it superman?"

" There is no really cure to this."

"Well technically there is. A kiss from the one who laid the curse." Cham clutched his fist as he heard it. Superman looked at Cham.

"Cham, I think we have no choice."

"but he doesn't even care about her."

"that's where your wrong, I care about so much, and she'll finally see that."

'so much so that she'll leave you guys and come crawling back to me.' Ed thought to himself. Cham saw the evil glare on his face but he had no choice.

"if its to save Stormy, fine" Cham walked to the door.

"Let's go before its too late."

**I know this is somewhat short but I think these episodes might get closesoothe only time it'll be longer if its meant to be a two parter like the season premier and season finale.**


	18. Episode 3 Chapter 4 Is this Goodbye?

**Hey guys I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, my goal from now on is to update once a week. I got this episode planned out, next episode planned out and the beginning of episode 6. **

* * *

><p>Cham watch as Ed strolled though the Legion headquarter. Cham grinded his teeth together to hold back everything he wanted to say. How could someone so diluted someone so crazy, end up with the kind Stormy?<p>

Superman could feel how tense Cham was. It wasn't so much the fact Ed was going to kiss Stormy as it was, he felt he had a claim over her. Superman put a hand on Cham's shoulder. Cham looked up to him with sincere eyes. He understood Superman was just as mad as him. He was so close to calming down until he heard the nagging voice go.

"Is this the room my sleeping beauty awaits?" Cham looked at Ed who pointed to the door.

"Yes, that is the room Stormy is in."

"Stormy? Go figure she pick such a lousy name. I was never a huge of her actual name Tandoori. Maybe after I save her life, Ill convince her to change it."

Superman held Cham back from polverizing Ed to a pummple.

Ed entered the room to see three young woman, one purple, one orange and one white and laying on the bed was Tandoori.

"This is the guy?" Purple said. Cham had wondered in after Ed and nodded.

Zyx looked up from his potion book to see a familiar face.

"We'll, well, well if it isn't Edwich. Haven't seen you in a few years. Not since you left me in trouble." Zyx glared. Everyone lookEd to Zyx shocked.

"You know him?" Cham asked.

"Know him? He used to get me into trouble all the time. I had heard he was here on earth last year. That was my reason for coming last time."

"Good to see ya again. Well maybe not seems you started listening to those uptights. Where's the Zyx I used to get away with jokes with?"

"Left him in the cave at the trials." Zyx hissed. Ed pondered the thought.

"well I'm not here to see you. I'm here to see Tandoori." Pointing to the girl lying on the bed. Zyx looked for the girl back to his old partner in crime.

"I should have know this had you name written all over it."

Cham had been listening intently as the two pickered. Growing more and more irritated.

"Can you just get it over with Stormy doesn't have much time left." Cham yelled, Ed walked over to Stormy.

She took a deep breathe as she opened her eyes to see her ex looking down at her.

"Ed? Is that...you?"

"Yeah it's me Tandy. Don't worry I'm here to help you get better."

Cham wanted to leave the room. He didnt want to see Ed kissing Stormy but what would she think if she awoke and he wasn't there. He was the one he cause these. Cham came out of his thought just as blur flew boast him and hit the other wall. Cham look to see Ed coughing.

"You witch!" Ed yelled. Cham looked back to Stormy who had sent a gust of wind throwing Ed.

"I would rather die then kiss you." Storm began to crumple forward. Cham moved quickly to catch her and lay her back on the bed. Her breaths grew shorter.

Ed began to crawl towards the door only to be blocked by Superman. Superman picked him up by the collar and brought him to eye level.

"You are a sick man. Unfortanatly here on earth you won't receive any punishment so, Zyx. I think your people will have a better punishment." Superman said. Zyx eyes widen in excitement as he cast a prisoner spell on Ed. They looked back to Cham and Stormy.

"Maybe we should let him say goodbye." Superman let everyone walk out before he gave the two one last look and walked out of the room.

Cham felt tears swell up in his eyes. As he looked down at Stormy, he could hear her breathing shorten.

"Why, why would you do that? Now we're going to lose you. I'm going to lose you." Cham whispered the last part. He closed his eyes trying to hold back the tears. He felt a gentle hand place itself upon his cheek. He opened his eyes once more too see Stormy crying too.

"I only want to kiss the one I care about most. Even if it is with my last breathe." Looking deep into Cham's green eyes. The two stayed that way only a moment before Cham pushed his lips against hers. It was the one thing both of them had wanted without even realizing it.

As he pulled away he looked down at Stormy's face to see her smiling. As the tears rolled down her face she said.

"I will always love you." Before her eyes closed and her breathe stopped.

Cham held her hand tightly. This was it huh? Cham thought back to the first time he had laid his eyes on her and the first time she smiled at him. The thirst time he heard her laugh. As the tears continued to roll down his face he cried.

"I have always loved you!" It took Cham a moment to realize someone was squeezing his hand back. He looked up at Stormy's face that remained unchanged.

"Stormy?"

Her eyes began to flutter open.

"STORMY!" Cham screamed as he wrapped his arms around her neck.

Everyone had rushed in when they heard Cham scream only to see Cham's arms wrapped around a very much alive stormy.

"But I don't understand? I thought the curse?" Superman exclaimed. Zyx looked to the two then back at Superman.

"Let me see the spell book." Superman passed him the book. Zyx looked only for a moment before looking at his imprisoned aquantince.

"How did you learn any spells? This is a spell that convince two people to finally admit their feelings to one an other, it must have gone a little haywire thanks to her fever, you idiot. Well better take him back to the council." Zyx began to leave before Superman asked.

"Sure you don't want to stay and say hi to everyone?" Zyx looked back at him. Cham and Stormy stood beside Superman.

"With these new lovebirds no thank you." As Zyx and Ed disappeared, laughter echoed throughout and the faces of Cham and Stormy redden but even as others hugged storm and patted cham on the shoulder they're hands never let go of one an other.

–-—-

**well that's the end of episode four. I was contemplating whether I really was going to kill off Stormy but then I was either going have to deal with a depressed Cham or introduce another Oc. And I went...Hell no! Stormy is too sweet And Cham is better when he's happy. So sue me if u don't like that the curse was a mess up I liked it.**


	19. Episode 4 Prolouge

Kal-El found himself surrounded by his friends all looking away from him.

"Come on guys someone tell me how I can help?" He found his voice shake as he spoke. Mage turned to him.

"Ha, you want to help? You have done what was need." She began to fade away as she spoke.

"You help save Brainy, then you waited for Brainy to come back. Now what's your reason for stay?" Spoke Lighting Lad as he AND Saturn twirl faded.

"My reason for staying?" His friends were disappearing before his eyes and there was nothing he could do to stop them. The only two who remanined were Superman and Brainy.

"You guys know..." But he couldn't think of what to say.

"Know what?" Superman said.

"That your sticking around in the past because if you return to your time you won't exist?" Brainy sighed

"No! I'm afraid that if I go back, Nothing will have changed!?" Kal covered his mouth after he spoke he had no idea why he had said that. I've didn't really mean it.

"Brainy...I...I.." Brainy and Superman began to fade slowly until they too had disappeared. Kal-El fell to his knees.

"I...Im sorry..everyone please don't leave me here. Please!"

* * *

><p>I know it's super short, and I'm sorry Kal-El is really out of Character but hey what r u gonna do<p> 


	20. Episode 4 Chapter 1 The Snap!

**Hey guys I know this has been a long while but i promise it should take to long to update. Its been a busy few months for me. **

* * *

><p>Kal-El felt someone shaking him as he slowly opened his eyes he found the slender figure of Mage standing over him.<br>"Oh sorry did I fall asleep?" He asked rubbing his eyes.

"Yea but it was my fault I lost track of time while I was doing some research. You can head to bed now. Its my turn to watch." As Kal stood up and walk towards the door.  
>"So umm what have you found from what we were able to collect from that lab."<p>

"Hmm oh you mean the lab on Telvas. Not much. The tech didn't really survive our battle there. I should have told the others to be more careful where they were throwing bots." Kal felt slightly guilty he had been one of the people throwing them wherever.

"I'm sorry." Mage turned to him and realized she was letting her frustration on him.  
>"Oh no its not your fault. I wasn't able to find much but we can't let it get us down, he'll come after Brainy again when he feels ready." Mage turn back to the computer. Kal stood there a moment longer.<br>"Hey um Mage?" She turned back to him.  
>"Yea what's up?" He thought of his dream a moment and knew he's friends would never treat him so harshly. It was one of the few things he hoped to learn from them.<p>

"Oh it's nothing good night." He walked out the door and quickly closed it behind him. Mage hadn't done it on purpose but she could feel his overwhelming sadness. She could see earlier he had been having a nightmare but unless he wanted to talk to her about it there was simply nothing she could do with a deep sigh she turned to the screen once more, analyzing brain waves, what was Brainiac 1 (there was no way she was going to start calling him 6) plan for Brainy, the poor guy had been through so much she didn't want him to have to worry about it. She could feel a connection somewhere all that was left was finding it. Not that, that was any easier to do.

With a heavy sigh he looked out the window. Could his dream really be true was he afraid to go back because he was afraid Brainy would still be evil or….was it that he was afraid he would no longer exist there? He looked down on the frame of the window to see a strange plant being to flower and bloom before his very eyes. It looked like a small tree with three small flowers groing off of it all three were white with purple, it took him a moment to realize it reminded him of a flower one of the triplets had mention she had called it a Eyebright flower that was a symbol for cheer up. But why would there be a random flower growing here. He turned to see someone hide behind the wall down the hall. He smiled to himself as he plucked it and turned to walk to his room.

Upon returning to his room he found a small cup adding water to it and place the flower in his window sill where it would get the most light. He knew the dark haired girl had the power over flowers but why was she trying so to cheer him up?

The next morning, Kal-El meet with some of the other Legioneers on the ship they were head towards an old farming planet called Harvesta (yes I know so original :P). Kal-El looked around at the team for this mission, it consisted of Himself, Brainiac 5, Bouncy Boy, Timberwolf, Triplicate Girl, Shrinking Violet and the new girl Leaf of Eden. Her eyes were focused on the ground either out of nervousness or out of fear she would lock eyes with his.

"Alright everyone listen up, the planet we're heading towards as sent us an SOS apperantly a once believed inactive volcano has suddenly decided to wake up." Shrinking violet explained. Brainy turned from the computer to the others to continue where Violet had left off.  
>"We're going to split up. Timber Wolf you and I are headed to the volcano to see if there is any way to divert its course. Triplicate girl you and Bouncy Boy are to go to the village and help with evacutations, Kal-El I want you waiting on the outskirts of the town just in case. Leaf of Eden since this is your first mission we're gonna keep you here with Violet to track everyone so you can get a feel…" Before he could finish he was interrupted by Kal.<p>

"Excuse me? I'm just expected to wait on the outskirts of the town doing nothing?"

"Was that not clear or something?" Brainy raised an eyebrow to him.

"Why am I sitting out of everything, what do you suddenly have against me?" Kal growled.

"What are you talking about? I'm doing what's best for the team."

"The team or yourself?"

"What's the supposed to mean Kal?"

"Admit it Brainy you still view me as an enemy!" Everyone fell very silent as if afraid Kal would breath fire or something.

"Why would I still view you as an enemy? You're a friend you stuck around even after I left I think that's the better question, Kal why did you stick around huh?"

"Because….Because I'm afraid if I go back nothing will have changed!" The room went so silent a pin could have been heard dropping. Kal face went from anger to shock when he realized what he had said.  
>"Brainy….I..I'm sor.." He watch Brainy's face turn from shock to upset and finally anger.<p>

"On second thought maybe you should stay here with the girls, I mean who knows if I stay behind I might hurt them! Isn't that right?" Without another word Brainy and the others left the main room and headed to the dock to prepare. Kal-El simply stood there. How could he have said that to Brainy after everything they went through.  
>"I'm not gonna live this one down too quick." He muttered to himself, not realizing the gentle dark green glassy eyes looked at him with sadness.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I would love to hear some peoples theiroes on why Brainia is after Brainy, if you guys have any guess or ideas I would love to hear them. And to my loyal readers I apperciate you guys still reading this even after how long it takes me to update.<strong>


	21. Author's Notice

** Hey there guys, I just wanted to tell you guys about a couple things.**

** Firstly, I realize I have three stories going to side by side.**

** -LOSH Season 3 (LOSH) **

** -Time to Time (LOSH, YJ Crossover)**

** -Operation: In Her Eyes (YJ, Cybersix Crossover)**

**I should explain. All three of these are different universes**

** Time to time takes place in a universe where Superman went to the future as a young adult as well as the young justice. This one is harder to explain.**

** Operation: In Her Eyes. Takes place a couple months after new years and five years after the end of Cybersix.**

** LOSH Season 3 is taking place after the original show.**

** Second, I just recently started College and am taking 5 course as well as working a little above part time but I plan to continue writing I plan on updating four stories on a monthly basis. **

** Week 1- Time to Time**

** Week 2- LOSH Season 3**

** Week 3- Operation in her Eyes.**

** Week 4- Teen Titans South Go! **

**All my other stories for now will be on hiatus, once I finish a story is finished on here. Since Operation in her eyes isn't going to be longer then 13 chapters. Once one is finished I will pick another story to take its place.**

**I apologize to anyone following my other stories.**

** Also I know a lot of you are not gonna wanna hear this with how long you have been following but recently I took on a Beta Reader for LOSH Season 3 and after she read it, she suggested I start a new. Which i agreed with because i recently kinda lost my notebook that I had my original idea written down, and with so much happening i can't remember again. I apologize to all my followers but i promise you will absolutely love the rewrite and I've mostly already have it planned out with the Help of my Beta Reader, BlackWingedTraveler. **


End file.
